I really loved you
by KyaryRin-Len
Summary: First RinxLen fanfic as well as first story. ( ) R&R. (3)


"I hate you." My brother mumbled as I followed him behind. "What?" I asked thinking I had misheard him. "SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Len yelled at me before leaving me alone in the hallway.

"Good morning mom!" I said as I walked past her the next day. "Happy Birthday Rin!" she squealed and hugged me. "Where's Len?" I asked her. "Oh, he went out already like two minutes ago. "Len~!" I sighed and walked out the door with my breakfast in my hand (Toast). I walked down the road that leads to my school but no Len. _I have to find Len and Apologize. I have to today because it's our birthday. . . What did I do wrong though? _I thought as I fast walked along the way. When I got to school I stopped right in front of the stairs. _Do I__** have**__ to go up this?_ I went up 3 flights of stairs to my homeroom where I would surely find Len. I opened the door to the classroom and saw a blob of people hovering around Len wishing him Happy Birthday. I couldn't even see him. "Right. Len is popular." I said to myself and sat in my seat. I actually wanted to be the first on to tell him "Happy Birthday" but obviously that won't come true.

Time SKIPPING

After school I rushed over to find Len at his classroom but he wasn't there. During lunch I had seen him and tried to talk to him but he wouldn't turn his head. I know he saw me though. He must have been really mad. "Oh look! It's Rin." I overheard a girl giggle with her friend next to her. "Omg. Look at her, I feel so bad." The girls walked away and I walked out to the road that leads me home.

"IM BACK!" I yelled at the door way. The house was silent. "Len~. Where are you?" I yelled. No answer. I took off my shoes and ran up the stairs. "Len?" I knocked softly on the door of his room. Still –no answer. I sighed and left for my room across his. I opened it and BAM! On the yellow colored wall, there was graffiti of a birthday wish in big red letters. I WISH RIN WASN'T BORN. That's what it read. "Len. . ." I softly said and a tear came out. Is that how bad he hated me? What did I do? I didn't understand.

Len POV

Rin is ALWAYS on my Nerves. I get annoyed. My fun is always ruined by her. I would ask my mom if I can go to a birthday party, yet mom would answer "No, you have a sister to take care of?" Rin is the same age as me! She can take care of herself! I guess this is Rins habit or something but she likes to cling onto me thinking I would be there to protect her or maybe she thinks that I can help her make friends? She is a complete loner anyways. No one likes her. She is just Luggage or Garbage in my opinion. I don't need her in my life. She just makes me waste my life time.

"Happy Birthday Len!" my friend Miku said to me and smiled. "Thank you!" I said. I was at a karaoke place with a lot of my friends. "Where's Rin?" I overheard Mikuo say. "She's not coming. She doesn't want to." I lied. I left Rin and disobeyed my mom. I do feel sort of guilty putting graffiti in her room though. I hope she doesn't take it too seriously.

After a few songs I got worried and went home while everyone kept singing. I opened the door to the house and my mom was standing in front looking at me. "Len Kagamine. . ." she looked at me with her arms crossed. "Sorry Mom, just for today I didn't want Rin clinging on to me all the time. I want my freedom too you know!" I blurted out trying to make my point clear in a fast sentence. "Who's Rin?" mom suddenly asks. "My twin sister?" I said confused. "Len, you don't have a twin sister. Are you nuts!" Mom laughed and walked away back to the kitchen. "What?" I ran back upstairs where Rins room was. "Rin?" I knocked and then opened. The room was empty. "What?" I was really confused and a little scared.

Rin POV

Because it was my birthday, I had one wish. That one wish was to make Len happy. I guess it worked or something because the next day when I woke up I wasn't in my room. I was actually on the streets. I became, homeless? I was in my uniform for school and my school was right by me. I walked into my homeroom classroom as usual think what had happen. I sat down and waited for Len to come and see if he remembered me. I waited and waited and waited until Finally BOOM! There he came in with a confused white face. "Ah! Le. . ." I got up and met eyes with him yet the crowd of people came up to him. "This is hopeless."I muttered.

After school I got up and ran to Lens classroom to go ask him. I opened the door and Len was sitting there staring in space along with some other people who were talking. "LEN!" I yelled and everyone turned around. "Rin. . ?" I heard his voice. I ran up to him. "DO YOU KNOW ME!?" I yelled as everyone watched. "Shh. You're so loud." Len said. "Do you know Len?" a boy asked me. "Eh?" I looked up. "If you don't know him, don't talk to him!" the boy grabbed my arms and tripped me. "Ouch." I rubbed my elbow what was now the color white. "Did you want us to bully you more?" the boy said and looked at his fellow friends nearby. All 3 of them walked next to me and started to kick me. "Len. . ." I cried. ". . .Help me. . . " I shrieked. "You guys can stop." The voice of Len was heard in the room. The boys back off and walked out the room leaving just me and Len. I looked at Len as he started at me. "Why did you leave the house?" he asked. "I didn't." I said trying to get up. "Why doesn't mom know who you are?" he asked a different question. I looked up at him surprised. "Mom doesn't know who I am?" I asked in dis-belief. "Your room is empty too." He said. "What did you do?" I looked down at my knees and started to cry. "RIN, stop crying and tell me." He shouted. "I. . You know how you get 1 wish on your birthday that comes true. I didn't believe that but I made a wish. I wanted Len to be happy and I made a wish that I wasn't a part of the family." Len looked stunned. "I read your journal and it seems that I was ruining your life or something so. . ." I was now crying so much I couldn't control my breath. "ARE YOU STUPID?" Len yelled and watched me cry. "Rin, stop crying." I heard Len say. _Rin! Don't cry! You're going to make Len sad! You have to be happy or else he won't be happy! You made that wish to make him happy. . . right? _ I immediately looked up at Len and smiled. "Please forget about me. I made that wish to make you happy." I looked at Len who had his head on the table. I knew he was tearing up. "Len. . ." no response. "LEN!" I yelled and forced him to look at me with my hands. Just like I thought, Len had tears in his eyes. "How am I suppose to be happy if you're not happy?" he said looking up at me with his blue eyes. "You have to be happy silly! If you be happy for me, I'll be happy!" I smiled holding back my tears. "Rin. . .don't say that. . ." he put his head on the table again facing the windows and not me. "Len, you should go home now." I said looking out the window. The sun was going down and Len needed to be home by 4:00 because that was the rule in the house. "Don't you mean our home?" he said and grabbed his stuff. He still had tears in his eyes but not that much. "No, Len, I mean your home." I said still looking outside. Then I felt a hand grab mine. "Well I mean _our home_ so _we are_ going home." He dragged me along the road. "Len, STOP!" I said shaking my wrist trying to hand loose. "Rin, were going home." He said in a calm voice. When we got to the house he rang the door bell and mom opened it. "You're a little late Len." Mom's voice was heard. "Mph!" I pouted while Len was covering my mouth. "This is Rin, can she stay today?" Len asked. "Len, you know my no girls policy." Mom said. _There was a no girl's policy? _"Mom, just for today? She's going to help me study." He said but mom didn't buy it. She pulled Len in and shut the door on me without saying anything. "Bye. . . Len. ." I said and waved at the door.

Len POV

"MOM!" I yelled. She shut the door on Rin. "Len. Please just go do your homework. I tried to open the door but mom had locked it with another lock which needed a pass code. "Your so called friend Rin will be fine." She said. "Mom, you don't understand!" I yelled yet she didn't listen and she went on cooking. "I ran up stairs looking out the window. I quickly opened the window and yelled. "RIIIN!" I got no answer. I wondered where she went. She doesn't have a home! I bet she is starving. I can't let her starve.

The Next day;

I woke up today so tired because I was up all night trying to get the pass code for the lock. It was raining last night and I was worried. I ran to school in the morning holding onto my breakfast and was the first one to get there. "Rin?" I said hoping I could see her. 40minutes later my friends came up to me and started to talk. "Do you know Rin?" I asked with wide eyes at Miku. "Ohh, her! I think I know her! She is that one girl that was found in the rain yesterday night on the floor!" my eyes widened. "MIKU! Where is she now?" I yelled. "She is . . . hm . . . I don't know. . . "She gave me no hopes. I went into homeroom and looked for Rin, but no sight of her there. _Where are you Rin?_ I needed to know if she was okay.

Lunch~

During Lunch I sat down to eat with my friend but during the last 20 minutes went to the top of the school building. I saw a girl figure with short hair. "Rin?" I opened the door and there she was. "RIN!" I yelled and ran toward her. "Rin! Where were you?" I grabbed her shoulders and shook her. She was wearing her school uniform yet dirty. "Hi. Who might you be?" She asked."Stop messing around Rin." I turned to look outside and she started to laugh. "Who cares where I was at?" she laughed and looked at the view next to me. "Rin, moms not here today. She has work full time." I told her. "Hm. . . Your mom is a hard worker huh?" she looked at the view and nodded. "Rin, she's your mom too." I looked at her. "I don't have a mom Len." She looked at me back. _"Grrr"_ I heard a sound come out of nowhere and Rin started to blush. "Rin." I looked at her with annoyed eyes. "You haven't eaten?" Rin nodded and I handed her a rice ball that I had saved for afterschool.

Rin POV

After school I ran out of the classroom before Len could catch me and drag me home. I went out of the school property and sighed in happiness. I walked forward until I felt someone touch my arm. "Nice try Rin." I turn to see Len grabbing my arm. "L . . . en?"

"STOOP LEENN~ YOUR GOING TO KILL ME~" I yelled as Len dragged me to the house. When we got inside, I became silent. "Rin, take off your clothes." Len commanded and I looked at him as if he was crazy. "Why?" I asked turning around. "Rin is taking a bath." Len pointed at me and said.

"Len~ why didn't you tell me we were going in together?" I pouted as I sat inside the tub with Len sitting on the other side of it. "It's not like I never seen you naked. You'll live." He said while washing his hair with shampoo. "Ah! What happened to my clothes?" I asked as he was washing the shampoo off. "It's in the laundry."

I watched as Len washed his hair. _I thought I was ruining your life. _"Len." I started. "May I help you?" he pointed at me. "Huh?"

"Ah . . . this feels goodd~." I said as Len massaged my head which was covered in shampoo. "Ha-Ha, I'm number one at this." He showed off. "I can tell." I said.

"Let's get out now shall we? I'm starving." Len got up and headed out. I just stayed put. "You're not getting out?"

"No. . . I want to, but, I don't have my clothes . . ." I said a little embarrassed.

I ended up borrowing Len's clothes. They weren't that much bigger than my size. In fact, were twins.

"Eat up." Len placed a plate in front of me. "Eh?!" I looked up at him. "I told you to eat Rin." He sat down in front of me and started eating his plate as well. Len was the best cook. Well, maybe a little worse than mom, but defiantly was a good cook. "Len, why are you so good at everything?" I said smiling. Len looked up at me. "I had to take care of someone almost all the time. That's why." He said. I then felt some guilt. "Oh. . . Sorry. . . " I said. I then realized. _Why am I here again? _I began to tear up. _No, No, No, Rin! Don't cry!_ I shook my head but still didn't manage to clear my tears of guilt. I looked down and started eating again. Tear after tear it fell silently onto my legs. "Rin?"

"Hm?" I said eating. My voice a little shaky. "Are you okay?" Len asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I said but still looking down. All a sudden, I feel a finger nudge the bottom of my eye and pick up a tear. "Rin, why are you crying."

I looked up. "Things weren't suppose to end up this way Len. You were suppose to be having a fun life being an only child and I was supposed to be out of here."

"Rin, I know how you feel. But I would rather have you here than anything else. You are what makes me happy." Len said calmly.

"This is not the way I wanted to be happy. I wanted to see you be happy without me."

Len looked shocked. "I didn't really mean what I wrote in your room. . ."

"If we go back to being siblings again then that's what your going to write again and again and it's just going to ruin my self esteem and . . . and I can't have that. I don't want that!"

Len POV

"Rin, I won't write that ever again! I promise. Let's go back to being brother and sister again."

I realized I wanted to take the words I said back.

"To late Len."

She said and walked up stairs.

"Hey! Where you going! You haven't finished your dinner!" I looked at her plate noticed she only ate a broccoli and part of the salmon. I also noticed that she was not as "Fat" she was always skinny, but she looked skinnier every time I saw her.

"RIN KAGAMINE! FINISH YOUR FOOD!" I yelled from the table. "No." I heard her voice.

I walked up stairs and saw Rin fishing her school clothes out the laundry. "What are you doing!" I asked. "Getting my school clothes. What does it look like?" she said in a very cold voice."

"You can get your school clothes in the morning." I panicked. _No! Rin, please don't leave. _"Len. . . I'm leaving."

"No. You aren't." I said. She took off her shirt and replaced it with her school uniform. "Rin! Stop!"

(Flashback…)

I remembered every time I was scared, or felt lonely I slept next to Rin. She didn't mind. I would hold her hand and lay next to her, and I felt loved and felt good.

Every day we would also do homework together, next to each other. We would make jokes while at it and laugh.

We would go groceries shopping together, we would go on vacations together, and we did EVERTHING together.

Now. . . I have to do it alone?

(End)

"Rin!" I yelled. She didn't dare to look at me and just put her skirt on. I shook her. "Rin! Listen to me!" she didn't look up. I began to sweat. She moved past me and headed for down stairs. I ran after her. "Rin! You can't go!" I touched her shoulder but she smacked it away. I was now tearing up. She was in front of the door way putting her shoes on. "Rin! No, No, No, at least stay until you finish eating! Please!" I begged. She was now putting on her left shoe.

I watched her silently, with nothing else to say. _Rin. . . please. . . don't leave me._ I began to tear up even more. _I don't want to do everything alone. _Rin got up. I started to pour my tears. She turned around suddenly and saw me crying. "Ri. . . n. . ." I cried out loud. Rin stood there watching me. "Don't. . . go. . . please?" I asked, still crying heavily. I heard the door creek. _I'm hopeless. . ._ I looked down and started crying. "Ri. . . n. ." Then I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. "Len!" It was Rin.

I gave in to her hug and wrapped my arms around her.

Rin POV

I couldn't take it. I've never seen my brother cry so hard over something like me. I had to stay for a little more. I didn't want to leave seeing Len like that.

Later that night, it was 11:00 when we were sleeping. Or should I say, Len was sleeping. He was holding my hand and sleeping, looking like an angel. I stroked his hair a couple times. His hair was amazingly soft. I sat up next to him along the edge of the bed trying so hard not to wake him up.

I slowly walked out the room, catching one last glimpse of Len sleeping. I smiled and then walked down stairs quietly. I grabbed my bag and put my shoes on then left the house. "I love you Len." I whispered and closed the door.

As I walked down the street I looked up at the stars. _What am I suppose to do? Where am I suppose to go?_ I walked and saw met an old lady. "Young girl. Are you okay?" She looked at me. "Um. . . yes. I'm okay. ." She looked at me. "Why don't you stay at my house?" I looked at the lady. _what?_ "It seems you have no home. I'll take you in. "Really?" I looked hopeful. "Sure. What is your name now?"

When I entered the lady's house. It was amazing. The house was like a mansion. The lady opened the door and a boy, about 1yr older than me appeared. "Grandmother, who did you bring here now?"

"This is Rin. Rin, this is my grandson, Rinka."

"Hi." I said nervously. "Nice to meet you."

Soon, the lady showed me my room and I slept in seconds. It felt good to sleep in a bed. Yet strange because it wasn't the usual bed I slept in.


End file.
